


circus monster

by peachesnclem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Peko fucking dies bro, Peko just relives the traumatic events during her life, it's really just peko, not much of fuyuhiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: Peko stood at the edge of the coast, sand between her toes and her shoes discarded further up the beach. She observed the ocean lap around her feet, the strong scent of sea salt around her. This was one occasion she could revel in the neighboring scenery without fretting about Fuyuhiko’s life for just a second.





	circus monster

Peko stood at the edge of the coast, sand between her toes and her shoes discarded further up the beach. She observed the ocean lap around her feet, the strong scent of sea salt around her. This was one occasion she could revel in the neighboring scenery without fretting about Fuyuhiko’s life for just a second. Her duty would be smoother if he acknowledged that she is his weapon. 

Time warped before her eyes, one blink revealing the sight of Fuyuhiko standing her to her, hands on her shoulders and spinning her towards him. He was speaking to her, but it came out as static. Something she couldn’t understand. She caught a few remarks, something along the lines of “act like a normal girl.” Peko didn‘t know how normal girl‘s acted, though. The only reliable example she had was Natsumi, and she was far from how they act. She agreed, she couldn‘t refuse anyway. She was his tool, and she has to obey his every command.

 She headed back to her lodge, silently wishing that her and Fuyuhiko‘s lodge weren‘t so far away. She had to act like a normal girl, as he said, but she still hovered around him in the background. Finally reaching her lodge, she opened the door, except the sight wasn‘t exactly her lodge. Once the door opened, her hair wasn’t in its regular braids, now flowing freely on her shoulders. The outfit she was sporting was a black swimsuit with slight frills on it.

 That wasn‘t as important as the fact that there was blood splattered across her body and the bat she was holding. Her eyes trailed down to the corpse of Mahiru Koizumi, the Ultimate Photographer. She had nothing against Mahiru, she considered of her as a good friend- Of course, Peko noticed all the times she would sneak pictures of her. But friendship never came between her and her master.

 He was yelling something to her, he was panicked and she understood. She couldn’t carry out his command of being a regular girl, but she could carry out bringing him home safely. Peko looked over her shoulder, attempting to ease his worries. “Don‘t worry, Young Master, I will get you home safely without a scratch.”

 Peko relived through this every day while she was dead in the simulation, an echo of actions that had already happened. It was as if it was a flaw in the system. It was, but she didn’t know this. She wasn’t supposed to die, that’s not what the simulation is for.

 If she was exceptionally unlucky, she would have to replay the misery she had done. Slicing through skin and shrieks of those innocent would trouble her, wailing at her that she was a monster. It didn‘t matter to her, she had to carry out young master’s wish, good or bad. No opinions would be established upon what he wished of her to do, as tools don‘t have opinions.

 On the day before her awakening, she recalled her execution. The break down of Fuyuhiko as he cried out that she wasn’t a tool, and she had never been one to him. He clutched onto her, a grasp so firm that she wasn‘t sure Monokuma could pull her out of, his eyes streaming tears. Unlike the other times, his words weren‘t blocked out. She heard them distinctly, an agonizing wail escaping his mouth, “Please, Peko! D-Don‘t go, I need you!”

 It clicked. After years of him reiterating that she wasn’t his tool, she finally realized at the wrong moment. He didn‘t want her to be his tool, his weapon, or his shield. He wanted her to be his friend. Tears overflowed out of her eyes as she grasped onto him. “Fuyuhiko!”

 She woke up.

 


End file.
